Aurorallina Ivenhart
"I swear to uphold loyalty, respect, dignity, and to uphold the truth no matter the circumstance. Honor to the fallen ones of the Third War, and the all of the wars of time. Bless those that have sacrificed, suffered, and have lost hope. Unity among all races will create the end of wars and the beginning of peace. Know that the Light offers true love and salvation, no matter your origin, race, or past sin. Always rejoice in the Light and thank those that are close to us. The heart will know no darkness if it learns to love one another rather than hate." Auroralina Ivenhart addressing her people after the Third War. Summary Auroralina is the last dynast of the Ivenhart royal blood, a true monarch and loving high elven priestess. She comes from a long line of rulers that ran the mini-kingdom/city-state within Quel'thalas, a land known for its export of medicinal herbs, rich fruits and produce and a high velocity of expensive materials known to dress the noble and royal. While the cloth and silks did typically clothe the wealthy, Auroralina's mother, Cecile, and herself began a campaign to clothe the poor all around the Eastern Kingdoms. This eventually evolved into numerous amounts of Ivenhart-funded charities that Auroralina remained passionate about until the dawning of the Third War. While she was apart of a specific line of Thalassian royalty, Auroralina remained humble and honest through ought her entire reign during her adult years. She worked tirelessly to unite races, preach peace and lead others to the glorious path of the Light. She was a beacon of hope and love, and she loved her people far more than anything she has ever loved. After Ivenshire and Quel'thalas was destroyed, Auroralina took what was left of her wealth and had a beautiful, expansive estate built into the mountainrange of the Ghostlands, facing Eversong Woods. It was heavily guarded with soldiers and trained rangers and the entire estate was shrouded and protected by an enchantment, so it isn't visible unless you were brought to it. When the palace was created, she immediately began putting forth her efforts within the church of Stormwind, quickly exceeding in her ranks like she had before in Quel'thalas. She lived up to her titles and begun to slowly rebuild the broken Ivenhart name and to unite her people. Her goals are vast and long, but for the most part she wants to better the grand Alliance as a whole, end racism, eventually rebuild Quel'thalas and lead others to the Light. Appearance Tendrils of golden blonde curl softly around her sweet face, her long bright hair flowing down her back and ending an inch or so above her delicate waist. Angelic, sweet and dainty would be the most suitable words to describe such an ethereal beauty. From her stark blonde tresses to her fair skin and incredibly bright constellation blue eyes, this thalassian dynast would be one of the first things that you would expect from a lineage as immaculate as hers. With supple, full lips and a pert and slightly upturned nose, her symmetrical and stunning features were an apparent product of centuries and centuries of arranged marriages to create her near flawless visage. While her face was slightly heart-shaped, her jawline was as delicate as a flower petal and her chin had the signature elven point to it. While looking into the eyes of this quel'dorei, you will be met with warm, kind eyes that shined with extraordinary light and burned with passionate, healthy arcane. Her doe-like eyes are decorated with long, thick eyelashes to complete a look of pure innocence and exceptional grace. She had a womanly, petite body, a body of a true sole heir and powerful Monarch. Slightly hour-glass shaped, her small shoulders and little hands and feet are cliche signs of a devout follower of the Light. She is clothed in rare, expensive garments that flowed over her body, clinging in just the right flattering places. Her regalia consisted primarily of bright blues, greens, golds, and silvers, and she were also daring enough to wear pink and (albeit scarcely) red, something a high elven lady like herself would never dare venture to normally, since it is the colors of the sin'dorei - but because Auroralina was so passionate about unity, she saw no problem wearing the color on occasion. Aquamarine and sapphire gems were inlaid throughought whatever she was wearing, whether it is piercing her long ears or decorated on her hands as rings and bracelets, she also wore a beautiful blue colored pendant at all times, that had the imperial white eagle of her House symbol centered at its core. It radiated with gold Light, and had arcane runes skittering across its surface. Auroralina's voice was honey sweet, smooth and soprano, a melodic singing voice she used to sing hymns to the injured and sick. She had a thick and lovely Thalassian dialect, preferring to speak in her native tongue but was perfectly fluid in both. Upon viewing this Thalassian monarch, it was clear that her lineage was true and pure. She had the looks, posture and appearance of a true elven queen, someone whom fellow high elves would be proud to have represent them. Her looks not only lead the viewer to believe she was blue blooded, but she also gave off a constant warm and holy aura. Those who are sensitive to the Light could immediately feel it as she walked into a room. She carried the warmth and peace of a light loving woman, a Priestess who practiced her arts for hundreds of years. She was more than willing to help those in need of her aid, whether it be as simple as hearing confessions to bringing the dead back to life - she could do it all. Personality Auroralina Ivenhart was as kind and gentle as a priestess, as delicate as a midsummer Aurora and as patient as the elders. Her arcane filled eyes gave one a sense of peace and tranquility. While mild mannered and enjoyable, Aurora also had a way about her that could bring even the most stubborn of beings to their knees, a well practiced and heavily trained diplomat at its finest. Her aristocratic nature and intelligent mind lead her to be very persuasive when she needed to be, a trait that could only come from one whos life was made to be about being a true leader and representative of a large mass of people. Her persuasive abilities had gotten her and her people out of many tough situations, and as been known because of this. Although she upholded high morals, Auroralina was questionable when she came face to face with decisions. Her merciful nature had always been one of her downfalls, as she turned many defeated enemies loose and let many captives free. While not entirely perfect, her hands are not blood-free, because she had also ridden many that she felt deserved it. This high elven woman let her emotions rule her rather than logic, which lead some to call her rash and too quick to act. However she did keep the best interest of her people in her mind, no matter the circumstance. Being emotional and merciful, while many consider this a fault in a leader, Auroralina made no attempt to change her acts as she believes her emotions and what she felt came from the Light itself. The Light is her one true go-to, and whenever facing hard decisions or going through a faulty time, she always turned to the light as her savior and keeper, her sole belief in the Light as passionate and loving, unfathomingly strong. Aurora was also honest and charitable. She loves donating to noble causes, as well as donating to the poor and underprivileged. Her time was vastly consumed with her duties within the church, visiting orphanages, mending the ill and spreading the Light's word. She was far from an unbusy woman, but she she scarcely ever wasted her time. Albeit she did have a touch of vanity in her when it came to herself and appearance, Aurora tended to act selflessly rather than selfishly. She believed in this strongy and acted as so. Her beliefs were strong and passionate, and as this socialite is hard to figure completely out, she came with as many faults as anyone else could, despite who she was. Her hobbies consisted of Priest-esque duties, gardening, reading, healing and hosting events. History Establishing Ivenshire Thousands of years ago in the beginnings of Quel'thalas, the firsts of the Ivenhart family founded a large sum of land, a valley at the southern border of the high home. They family established a beautiful estate centered in the expansive valley, with high gold fixtures and banners of white and cerulean flying high above and around the castle. After hundreds and hundreds of years of development, the population began to grow as high elves across the kingdom began to recognize such a budding and lively town. Eventually the estate evolved into a much larger territory, and began to export rich fruits and produce, expensive silks, cloths and rare materials as well as medicinal herbs and gems. Over decades, the Ivenhart family was a well known name within the high elven kingdom. Evolution came into effect as now the Ivenharts founded an official city-state within Quel'thalas, establishing formal territories and naming the land Ivenshire. The high elves lived in peace and prosperity, a lovely land to live in as well as work in - there were many job opportunities and military jobs available within the land, which also attracted many. Albeit quite a tiny little kingdom, Ivenshire contributed to Quel'thalas' overall accumulation of wealth, resources, people and culture. Quel'thalas thrived until it would soon be destroyed, thousands of years later. Around six thousand years upon finding Ivenshire, the Ivenhart family whom resided in it was elected by its people to establish a formal monarchy for the home, to improve its overall efficiency and to help Ivenshire run more smoothly. Officially named technical King and Queen of their homeland, the Ivenhart dynasty officially began within the gates of their small city state. With every kingdom comes negative drawbacks however, including some scandal and betrayal amongst its history. The city-state was no utopia, but it was most likely the closest thing to it. While high elves are naturally peaceful people, there are few that look to cause crime and chaos amongst its people. But the Ivenharts were always about peace and unity, and normally instead of punishing crimes they sent the criminals to Cathedrals, where they would learn about the Light and be turned over for forgiveness. This proved to be very effective, and kept the crime and chaos down. Lasts of the Ivenharts Lord Allendor Ivenhart the Fifth was a powerful spellbreaker and a thalassian warrior. He acquired many certificates, badges, medallions and awards for his vast military experience and dedicated heroism. He served in many of the high homes defense lines, helped protect during times of strife and lead many sucessful armies. He was a true and noble Lord, hardly referring to himself as 'king' or anything other than Lord and Hero. Lord Allendor V married his wife Lady Cecile, a high priestess, through an arranged marriage like the rest of the Ivenharts. From the beginnings of the royal family, the arranged marriages were brought together by the parents of the groom / brides to be, to perfect the lineage and to unite two Houses that benefit both of them. Expanding land, exchanging resources, promoting the Light - all were factors that the family looked for when uniting two noble houses. When the two were married, Lady Cecile took it upon herself to start building more Cathedrals and places of worship within Quel'thalas. She constructed many temples and shrines and was very adamant about the people and the Light. She preached sermons whenever she could, heard confessions and lead many lost souls to the Light. It wasn't until later that the married nobles would be ready to bring a heir into the world. So about three hundred years before the Third War, Lady Cecile and Lord Allendor prayed to the Light for a child. They tried, but like most elven people it was difficult to conceive. After a long period of waiting, Cecile was pregnant and due to deliver during the springtime month of March. During the wait, the pair took many measures to be sure that their child had everything he or she needed. The time eventually came where the child was born, and because of the Lady's affection for Auroras she named their daughter Auroralina Ivenhart. Overjoyed with the birth of their first and only child, Ivenshire commenced in a week-long celebration of the birth, to which they hung Auroras through ought the land, flied banners of blue and silver and held festivals within the gates. The week-long celebration came to be known as Aurora Week, and it was held annually ever year, not only to celebrate the birth of their first child but they also used the week as a celebration for worldly love, peace and prosperity. Early life and Childhood Auroralina was a happy and healthy baby. Her parents spent all the time they could with her, and when they were off with business she was left with her guardian, Amberynn. Amberynn was one of her fathers trained spellbreakers and warriors, a leading woman in her fathers army. She was nurturing and knew how to protect, so her parents saw it best that she be left in the woman's care when they couldn't be present. Aurora was always read a book before bedtime, since she was a infant. This is what is said to have opened her love of books and studying. She loved fairy tales like most young girls did, but when she began to get older her reading expanded to not only fairy tales, but romances, dramatic novels, scripture, ancient text, and just about anything she could get her hands on. When she began to walk and talk, she began to accumulate a love of gardening. She would accompany her mother during her walks in the Ivenshire gardens, allowing Lady Cecile to show her the art of growing, nurturing and tending to the variety of plants. Auroralina loved to watch the progress of her plants through weeks and months, and had a natural green thumb. She could grow just about anything, although she was very young. Gardening with her mother showed Auroralina how much she favored life, and how she loved to create and heal it. This is what begun her interest in the Light, and her mother wasted no time to provide her with the tools necessary to flourish into the powerful priestess her mother knew that she could be. Her mother Cecile then enrolled her in one of Ivenshire's most prominent places of worship, Light's Peak. Sitting atop a large hill, Light's Peak was a temple and place of peace and worship. The people that worked within the churches confines were priests, monks, paladins, anyone whom followed the Light. She was right under her mothers wing as daughter of the High Priestess, and got a first-hand look into what life was like as a priest. She attended sermons, kept the elders company, completed tasks that needed to be done around the temple, and was a very young book keeper in the temples library. Aurora's eyes were opened to the Light during this time, and she found that she could not only wield it, but empower it. She was, in many aspects, the Light's vessel and took it upon herself to start saving the world, her ambition and passion very much similar to her mothers. When Auroralina wasn't learning within the church, her father took it upon himself to teach Auroralina the art of battle and the amazing ways the Light can be used as defense. He taught her hand to hand combat as well as many other forms of combat as well. Lord Allendor held himself responsible for carrying on spellbreaker knowledge, even if it was to his priestess daughter. Auroralina practiced combat and swordsmanship whenever she was with her father, and began to be exceptionally talented in it too. Her powerful smite was nicknamed 'Al's Smite' by Amberynn, because of Aurora's powerful smites to resemble her fathers. Though quite trained in the mens field of combat, Lady Cecile was also determined to teach Aurora the responsibilities of Lady and Queen. Manners, dancing, elegance, and proper grammar were heavily enforced to her as a young girl, creating her near perfect language and impeccable dialect. Albeit she found the classes miserably boring, young Auroralina endured the lessons and training all through ought her life. Auroralina's childhood was one filled with happiness, growth, and love. She did not know any struggle or hardship during this time, as she was respectively quite sheltered when it came to strife. She was the center of her parents life, as they dedicated almost all their time into teaching her new things, allowing her priesthood to blossom and encouraging her to grow into the symbolic monarch that she is today. = Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Priests